Trial of Thorns
by maddy-liddell
Summary: Tale of Maleficent. This story contains various Disney characters portrayed in darker light. Religion and magic also hold part.


"And the wicked whisper their tales to God."

Lavish rejoice honored the night as men and women livened with ale and glorious feasts of roasted pig, bowls of succulent assorted fruits, and hot soup to warm the bellies of any who sought to keep away from winter's tease. The shuffle of boots upon worn oak danced in rhythm to the instrumental tunes and the gleeful tone of a bard's song. But the happiness was put to ease momentarily as one man stood amongst all to give speech; a figure whose round belly stretched his satin robes, a scruffy orange beard showed signs of age and wisdom, and glistening silver rings and chains represented his royal lineage. "It has been so long since these halls last saw a smile. We fought for months to defend our home. Lives were lost, land was razed, victory started to look imaginary. Look around you. Some of you struggled so hard to hold your burdens up and now the lot of you are dancing while still covered in the soot and blood of battle. We are blessed to come to this conclusion. We are blessed to have won this war against the savages. My friends, tonight you may lay down your arms. Tend to your wives and your children. Tell them your stories. My friends, let us toast to the honor of Somnium and to the honor of our Lord who granted us strength to carry on through these hard times." The king's speech rustled the knights who let out a boisterous cheer. The men also raised their mugs of ale, spilling most of it upon ascendance. But before the excitement could carry on, the doors to the hall swung open violently, allowing the arms of winter to dust the perimeter. The knights all reached for their blades in response to the sudden burst. Apart from the howl of winter's breath, not another sound was made. Even the king remained silent as he slunk down to his seat. One knight amongst the rest took the task of investigating. A scrawny little man clad in rusted armor approached the door with his blade tipped opposite. The other knights leaned their bodies forward, eyes wide and unblinking, mouths hung open, hearts beating hard enough to be heard. "What's this?" whispered the knight. At the entrance, a small basket rustled with light movement. Upon closer inspection, the knight unraveled a neatly tucked blanket to reveal an infant. "You blokes! Mayhap your women would fare better with a blade if an infant would stir fear! Hundreds of trolls slain over the course of months and you'd all soil your armor at the sight of a baby?" The knight mocked his friends as he brought the basket in. But the mockery was swiftly deflected. "I saw how your knees trembled as you drew closer! And aiming your blade at a tiny woven basket? What, did you expect there to be a dragon hiding in there?" shouted one raspy voice. It was followed by laughter. The knight placed the basket on a table and all the men and women gathered around. "The wind blew out some of our candles. In this dim lighting, it may as well be a dragon in a basket for all we know." "What kind of dragon would fit in a basket?" "Could be a small dragon… I hear no baby cries. Do you?" Everyone took a step back just to be safe. "Get a hold of yourselves!" The king stepped forward, holding a lit torch in his grasp. As he raised it above the basket, a few shrieks could be heard. "She's green! And those eyes… Gold like the coins in my pocket. She's a monster. It's no wonder she was abandoned." The king took little pity on the silent infant who stared up at him with curious eyes. "She's different but she's still just an infant. Her slate is clean and to soil it yourselves would go against God. I will care for her." A woman approached the table, lifting the infant out of the basket to hold it against her. The knights and even the king grimaced at the sight. "I've a bad feeling about her. Maleficent in nature, that one. Let that be her name since we can do no more to be rid of this cursed omen." The knight who spoke pushed away his mug of ale, feeling sick from the whole situation. "I'll have no more of this. I already get to celebrate our victory with a hangover in the morning while the wife scoffs at me. Good night, men." The other knights only grumbled but soon followed suit until only the woman, the infant, and the king remained. "The lord still tests us." Whispered the king before he finally retired. "You won't live up to your name, Maleficent."


End file.
